A Teen Titans Christmas Tale
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: A christmas tale with the teen titans. Robin is Santa. Starfire is Mrs. Claus. Beast the elf. Raven the grinch. Cyborg an ordiginay kid, all he wants is a friend. He meets Beastboy. What can happen? But what is really going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Beastboy: Elf**

**Raven: The Grinch**

**Robin: Santa**

**Starfire: Mrs. Claus**

**Cyborg: the main teen in the story**

**Slade: top on the naughty list.**

* * *

**A Teen Titans Christmas Tale…..**

* * *

**Chapter one: Intro**

It was the night before Christmas… Beastboy the elf was cracking jokes that weren't even funny. He went against orders and built a toy that cracks awful jokes. Robin Claus was in his office going over the files once again before the night's toll. He checked the naughty and nice lists. As always, top on the naughty list was Slade; No other was as bad as he.

Starfire Claus was in the kitchen, baking her famous Zorka berry cookies. Her foods were strange but Mr. Claus loved her cooking. She had already baked three batches.

Raven the Grinch of Christmas had purple hair and pale skin. She was in her cave plotting a way to steal Christmas. She hated music, games, and anything nice. She liked peace and quiet. She hated the carolers; they come to your front door singing away, some are tone death and don't even know it.

Cyborg, nothing special but he is the teen that the story will stick to. He lost a lot in his life. This Christmas all he wants is a friend. You see all his friends left poor Cyborg after he turned into a Cyborg, so now he has no friends. It's hard for him to be without a mother and he no longer communicates with his father. But this will all change once he meets our little elf friend, Beastboy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Review, please.**

**Well sorry if it is short but that is all I have so far.**

**What do you think?**

**What should I maybe do next?**

**No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**A Teen Titans Christmas tale**

**Note: I wasn't going to make more of this one but I will for that reviewer.**

**Now without further ado**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Robin Claus had finally had enough of Beastboy the elf's corny jokes. He huffed and puffed, his face all red, and yelled on the top of his lungs, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

_Beastboy the elf put his hands in the air in a surrender pose, "Alright already, I get it, you're a little bit cranky; Just don't get your bloomers in a knot."_

_Steam came out of Robin Claus's ears; he yelled louder than before "You are FIRED! Go away, anywhere but the north pole!"_

_Beastboy the elf sighed and stood from the little seat._

_He marched upstairs and grabbed his suitcase; which had already been packed._

_Beastboy the elf stood at the edge of the door ready to go._

"_Bye suckers!" he said to the working elves and that was the last they ever saw of Beastboy the elf in the North Pole._

* * *

…

_Cyborg wandered the dark alleys looking for anything, anything to eat when he heard footsteps. He stopped his searching and turned and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself."_

_Cyborg gaped at what he saw; A short green hair, green skin boy._

"_Uh…" Cyborg said flabbergasted. _

"_Hi" Beastboy the elf said cheerfully._

_Cyborg didn't say anything; he just stared._

"_What? Do I got something in my teeth?" he asked, running his tongue over his teeth._

"_No…it's just…you're green."_

_Beastboy the elf shrugged, "Yeah so? And you're made out of metal."_

_Cyborg looked down; he hated being reminded that he was no longer normal. He took a deep breath and looked up. He asked, "So what's your name?"_

"_Well," began Beastboy the elf, "I WAS Beastboy the Elf but now that I am fired, I guess I am just Beastboy."_

"_Beastboy, huh?" repeated Cyborg._

_Beastboy nodded, "Yup."_

"_I am Cyborg."_

_Beastboy was going to make a joke off of Cyborg's name but thought better of it._

"_So Cyborg, do you know any good place around here to play videogames?"_

"_Matter of fact I do," Cyborg said, "Mania Game CADE." _

_Puzzled, Beastboy asked "What?" _

"_Mania Game CADE is the name of the place." explained Cyborg._

"_OH!" Beastboy said, "I knew that-"_

"_Right…" _

"_-I was just testing you!"_

"_Mhm…" said Cyborg already getting annoyed._

"_So when do we go there?"_

"_We?" asked Cyborg._

"_Yeah WE!" exclaimed Beastboy._

"_Never." said Cyborg._

_Beastboy gasped, "And why not?"_

"_Because…I'm not normal." answered Cyborg._

"_Normal?" repeated Beastboy, "No one is normal. Look at me, look at that fat kid over there trying to…in second thought, don't look at the kid…AH GWAD PUT SOMETHING ON…MY EYES"_

_Cyborg let out a laugh, and then they turned into a fit of giggles…more like chuckles._

"_So can we go?" pleaded Beastboy._

_Cyborg smiled, "Oh, alright."_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what do you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

**A Teen Titans Christmas tale**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Cyborg led the elf formerly known as Beastboy the Elf down to Mania Game Cade. They stopped at only three stop lights while walking there. Cyborg opened the door to Mania Game Cade, and held it open, allowing Beastboy to enter._

_Beastboy was stuck in a stupor amazed at all the games this arcade had. His mouth opened and closed trying to find words to describe what he was feeling._

_Only one word could describe how he even felt, "Yahoo!" he shouted running towards one of the games._

_Cyborg looked at Beastboy with a look, questioning his ways of acting._

_Beastboy looked at Cyborg innocently, and asked "What?"_

_Cyborg shook his head, and laughed. "Nothing… Just haven't you ever seen one of these?"_

_Beastboy smiled, "Nope. The Mr. Claus in the North Pole was a grouch. He didn't allow any fun. He couldn't even take a joke. He fired me for my sense of humor."_

_Cyborg sat on a nearby chair, and questioned "You know jokes?"_

_Beastboy nodded, "I know lots of jokes. Want to hear one?"_

_Cyborg thought long and hard about this one. "Um, I don't know. Do I?"_

"_Oh, of course you do!" Beastboy said. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"_

"_I don't know, why did it?" asked Cyborg._

"_Because it couldn't fly across!" Beastboy chuckled._

_Cyborg stared at Beastboy. "That's…it?"_

"_Yeah" Beastboy hit his knee and laughed, "Wasn't it great?"_

"_Sure." Cyborg said not wanting to hurt the little guy's feelings._

"_Want to hear another one?"_

"_No thanks, I'll pass."_

_Beastboy shrugged, and said "Alright, your loss." _

_Beastboy turned around, and inserted a coin into the machine and began to play._

* * *

_The Grinch of Christmas, Raven, was sitting down in her living room, enjoying a warm cup of tea when she was disturbed by loud knocks on her front door. Surprised by the knocking, Raven jumped, spilling hot tea all over her. Raven growled in pain, and stood up. _

_Walking to the door, she mumbled, "Whoever it is…better have a good reason to be knocking on my door!" _

_She looked out through the peep hole. Outside there was a chubby old man holding a brown package._

_Raven sighed, and opened the door just wide enough to be able to get the package._

_The chubby old man looked at his clip board. "Is this Raven?" he asked._

_Raven the Grinch rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked "No, I'm Santa Claus. Of course this is Raven!"_

_The old man stared at Raven shocked. _

"_Well, hurry up little old man. You're wasting my time." complained Raven._

_The man shook his head, and gave the clipboard and pen to Raven, "Please sign on the dotted line."_

_Hastily, Raven grabbed the clipboard and pen. After signing her name, she gave it back to the old man._

_The old man gave her the package, and prepared to leave. "Goodbye."_

"_Sure. Bye" Raven said holding the package and then shut the door._

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Well that is Chapter 3. XD Maybe next chapter, I will get more in depth as to what is in the box. Please review. No flames. Please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans**

**A Teen Titans Christmas tale**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Raven looked at the package suspiciously, she didn't sense anything bad with it but she couldn't be too sure, ever since she had done one little good deed, her powers had been acting up. She looked at the address, it read: North Pole, from Mr. and Mrs. Claus. Raven was puzzled, why would she be getting anything, especially from the people who must hate her? She shrugged it off, and started to carefully open the package. Inside the package, there was a note and some sort of object. Raven grabbed the note, and read it.

The note read:

"_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Mrs. Claus and Mr. Claus are holding a contest to see who gets to be in charge of Christmas the next year to come. The winner will be pick base on appearance, and attitude and responsibility. You ask, why is he doing this? Well Mr. Claus has gotten too old for this, he needs to take a break from this and do something else with his life. This Christmas will be his last time as Santa. Anyone can try out to do be the next Santa Claus. The contest will be on the day before Christmas Eve, the winner will get to go with Mr. Claus on Christmas Eve to learn the route._

_Sincerely,_

_The Business elf"_

Raven read the letter over and over again. She smiled wickedly. She then laughed, "This is my chance…to take over Christmas." she said to herself. She then bent down to grab the object that was in the box. "What is this?" she asked herself. After puzzling over the object for several minutes, she found a note attached to the object. The note said: "Shake to see the North Pole for your-self."

She shook the snow globe. Flakes, that were supposed to be snow, fell around the mini model of the North Pole; Music from the globe played. Raven caught herself enjoying the snow globe's music and everything. She shook her head surprised at herself. She was supposed to be the Grinch, hate music, and anything fun.

At the North Pole, Robin Claus was looking over the list of bad and good people. He then put the list down when he heard the door of his office open. He looked up to see his lovely Mrs. Starfire Claus.

"Darling, the business elf sent those letters out already." she informed him.

Robin smiled, "Good," he pulled out a seat for Starfire, "Have a seat."

She smiled and sat down. She then exclaimed, "Oh, Robin. I cannot wait until you are no longer the Santa and we can go back to my home planet!"

Robin smiled, "Agreed! These past years as Santa have been quite tiring."

The two were in a blanket of silence for a minute, then they looked each other in the eyes and they both knew what each other were thinking. They were both thinking: "At least these years have been spent with the one that I love."

No more words were needed; they stayed there in the office, cuddling in silence.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**And for my Starfire/Robin lovers, are you happy with the part I put there with them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**A Teen Titans Christmas tale**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next day, Raven called a taxi. She was going to try out for this position; this was her chance, maybe her one and only chance. She was packing her things when she heard a "Honk-Honk- hurry up lady- Honk-Honk" from outside. Not in the mood to argue, she shoved a couple more things in her velvet suitcase, and made her way out. She got in the back of the taxi bringing the suitcase along with her.

The driver in the taxi turned around and asked, "Where to, lady?"

"The North Pole, and make it quick!" snapped Raven.

"Aye, lady here got an attitude." purred the driver, "I like it."

Raven rolled her eyes, and commanded "Just drive!"

"What's the rush?" asked the driver.

Her anger got the best, her hands turned black. With her black magic, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled it tight, "I said drive!"

The driver gulped, and said after Raven released her grip, "You're a monster!"

Raven gasped, "I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry!"

"Get out!" the grimy man yelled, "Out, you monster!"

Raven without hesitation, got out of the taxi.

As soon as she was out, the man quickly speeded off.

Raven sighed, "I guess I'm flying there." She turned into a raven and flew off.

Raven arrived at the North Pole at around nine o'clock in the morning. A line of people and creatures seemed to come from inside all the way outside.

Raven tried to get through it but a manly person pulled her back, "Hey, get in the back of the line! We have been here all day, you can't just cut us!"

"Sorry… what's this line for anyway?" questioned Raven.

The person rolled their eyes, and said "The next-next Santa auditions, of course!"

"I see…" she said, and went to the back of the line.

The line seemed to take forever. It seemed that in front of Raven there was a million of others ahead and behind her there was twice as much.

"Next…next…NEXT" yelled a small elf.

Raven had dozed off, but the yelling brought her back. "Oh, it's my turn." she said in realization and walked forward.

Raven was on a stage, facing the current Santa.

"So why do you think you will be a good Santa?" asked Robin, not looking up to see who it was – it was clear that he was exhausted.

Raven gasped, "Robin is that…you?" she asked.

Robin looked back up at the familiar voice, "Raven! Raven, it's you!" he said happily.

_This may come to a surprise to you readers but, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven once were all together as one gang, everything was not as it was today but one thing changed everything. That one thing happened on the last battle they fought against their magical magician Mambo Jumbo. That had left them in this strange world with Raven a mean Grinch, Cyborg a friendless metal boy, Beastboy an annoying elf –now fired, Robin as a Santa, Starfire as Mrs. Claus – meaning that Robin and Starfire were together – not that they didn't like that fact. This whole audition was just another try at getting their old lives back._

Raven smiled, and hugged her old friend. "Robin, what's going on?" she asked referring to why he was Santa.

Robin sighed knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I am not sure. Remember the last battle we all faced?"

Raven nodded and said, "I remember parts of it but not entirely."

Robin sighed, "I remember all of it…"

"Do you have any idea, why we are all like this?" she said, now talking about everyone, and why they were no longer seemed to be the heroes and friends they all used to be in their world.

"I have a feeling that the magic trick Mambo Jumbo pulled on us did this… Now, I was thinking that…if we are all here in the bizarre world then he should be here as well, no?"

"Right…but where are you going with this?" asked Raven.

"Well, if we find him and get his magic wand…" Robin said, "We could probably reverse all his magic tricks."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**An unexpected twist I threw in there, no? XD Ha-ha, hope you all liked it. **

**Please review! Just go all the way to the bottom and click that little button that says review and leave me your comments. Whatever you do, please do not leave me any flames! Oh and since I wrote this chapter while I had no internet, I would like to ask the name of the magician was Mambo Jumbo, right?**


End file.
